The present invention relates generally to ski pole handles or handgrips.
Ski poles generally have rubber or plastic handgrips for gripping by the skier while descending a slope. The handgrips are typically cylindrical members with a bore for fitting telescopically over the upper end of a metal ski pole, and with an outer surface shaped for convenient and comfortable gripping by the skier. Such grips are made in a so-called "sabre" type having an integral, arcuate portion for surrounding the user's hand when gripping the handgrip member. Another type has a straight, cylindrical body and a strap secured to the upper end of the handgrip, and the user inserts their hand through the strap before grasping the handgrip. This helps to prevent accidental loss of the pole.
One problem when skiing downhill or cross-country is that it is difficult to warn skiers in front of a rearward skier's approach and intent to overtake.